The Missing Book
by SanityIsNotStatistical
Summary: The extended version of Jacob's book. Have you ever wondered how the Cullen's react to Jacob's imprinting? How he explains it to the other werewolves? With Bella transforming upstairs, what is going on in the Cullen household? Now you can find out!
1. What The Hell Is Blondie’s Problem?

**A/N:** This is going to be a short Fanfiction, a couple of chapters long, based on the interval between Jacob and Bella's books in Breaking Dawn. A lot goes down in those missing chapters. The rest of the Cullen's returning, their reaction to Jacob's imprinting, to Bella's ongoing transformation, Jacob explaining the situation to the werewolves.

I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible, copying Stephanie Meyer's style, please tell me if I've had any success. This is best read straight after Jacob's book-but here's the final extract if you don't have it on you. (I don't own any of Breaking Dawn and none of the stuff in italics was written by me!) Enjoy and please review.

_The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood._

_It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now. _

_Renesmee. _

_From upstairs, there was a new sound. The only sound that could touch me in this endless instant. _

_A frantic pounding, a racing beat…_

_A changing heart._

What The Hell Is Blondie's Problem?

I shrugged the sound off, it had touched me in this eternal moment, of course, but I could not yet register why the noise of that speeding heart flooded me with relief. To be honest, I was surprised I could feel anything else at that moment, I felt so full of other things, swelling with love. A love that shouldn't have made sense but made more sense than anything I'd ever known. Love for the baby girl…for Renesmee.

The baby's perfect brown eyes bored into mine and I thought my heart would burst. They were Bella's eyes, and yet this was not Bella. My body kept on trying to understand the intense pull, the one that I'd always connected to the owner of those deep brown eyes, now belonging to someone other than Isabella Swan. Meanwhile something else was telling me that I didn't need to understand, I was like a man seeing the sun for the first time: I didn't care how I was just…stunned by the beauty of it.

I absorbed all this in the moment it took for the blonde to follow the baby's gaze and her eyes to come to rest on me.

"Pass her to me," I murmured.

Immediately her eyes grew tight with suspicion and she pulled Renesmee further away from me. "Get away, dog," she snarled.

I paused. I had not expected her reaction; couldn't she see everything was different now? That the universe had realigned itself? That I was a different person?

With a jolt I realised that she could not, not Blondie, not anyone else. The world looked no different to anyone but me, suddenly I managed to put a name to the pull that centred my world. That had so instantly focused my life around that baby.

"_Imprinting._"

The blonde's eyes were still suspicious, but there was confusion there now, in response to my muttered word. I wondered whether it meant anything to her and repeated my earlier request. "Let me hold her…Rosalie." Again more confusion, my use of the bloodsucker's name had shocked her.

"No, don't touch her, I know what you're thinking mutt." It didn't come out as a snarl this time, her voice betraying that she was unsure, protection was fierce in her stance nonetheless.

My eyes flicked up to the little girl again, still gazing back at me, I concentrated on my unstoppable urge to hold, to protect, to keep that little body safe from the world. Two little arms reached towards me.

My gasp was audible, I didn't know what I must have looked like but I could feel my face splitting into a grin so wide it didn't feel like it would fit. "Don't you see? She wants me!" There was an edge to my voice now, the desperation to protect becoming urgent in my voice.

I stepped forward.

A snarl ripped through the blonde's body and immediately I heard two desperate howls from outside the house. Seth and Leah, what must they be thinking right now? Only able to hear the crashes of me tackling the blonde upstairs, commotion…and one fierce attacking growl. Before I could register what their reaction might be I heard the thud of paws.

Seth smashed into the house head-first, skidding on the floor. He paused just long enough to register the scene, me facing the leech in what was clearly a confrontation, the baby being held out of my reach.

With a growl Seth lunged.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion, I saw the direction he was heading, his strike, every massive horse-sized wolf inch of him directed at eliminating the danger to me, which of course he saw as the blonde-and the baby in her arms.

"Seth! NO!" I had time to scream nothing else, the threat to Renesmee overpowered me, instinct took over and I acted faster than a bullet out of a gun.

I threw myself in front of my brother's attack.

---

Seth yelped at my sudden move. It was so unexpected and he had no time to change course. We collided with a crash, I felt his outstretched wolf-claws grind against my neck, ripping the soft human flesh there, I hadn't even had time to phase.

A moan escaped me as we skewed opposite ways across the floor, propelled by the force of our collision. The scratches were deep and I could feel blood flowing freely from them even with the accelerated wolf healing. Another howl rent trough the air, no doubt Leah was seeing the scene of spilt blood through Seth's eyes, bewildered yet still hesitant about entering the Vampire lair.

Suddenly a new sting distracted me, the sting of vampire stench against my nose, burning, overpowering, it was carried on the air that now blew through the open door. If there was anytime I was glad to see the rest of the Cullen family-it was now.

---

I briefly registered that they must have run like bats out of hell to get here, before they crowded the room. And then it all happened at once. The big one-Emmett-was at the blonde's side immediately. I didn't like seeing him so close to Renesmee, it made me nervous to see all that dangerous bloodsucker strength so close to her. I whimpered, but when I tried to get up the stinging in my neck increased, the scratches were _very_ deep, they could take up to minutes to heal.

In response to my whimper Carlisle was by me, examining my bloody neck, asking me questions that I did not answer. Seth had phased back, pulling on his shorts whilst frantically hopping towards me, it would've been funny if my neck didn't hurt so damn much.

"Jake! Jake! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I studied his face more closely as he stumbled to my position on the floor, he looked like he was about to cry. Why the hell was he so upset? The scratches would heal.

And in the background I could hear the shouts of the other Cullen's. Alice's trilling voice rose above the others, "I can _see_ her! Jazz! Upstairs!" Jasper followed her up the staircase in response to these seemingly senseless instructions. I could see the mother, Esme, across the room, looking distraught, clearly unsure as to which one of her children to tend to.

And all the while a noise, accelerated and incessant, drummed through the house. I saw Carlisle glance towards the ceiling as he still touched my neck with his too-cold hands, "Her heart…" he muttered to himself, and a small but firm smile appeared across his features.

But I was focusing on another heart rate-I pushed the doctor away from me, ignored Seth's unnecessary sobs and moved deliberately towards the centre of my universe.

"Renesmee…give her to me." I ordered loudly. I wanted to take her away, away from the horde of dangerous leeches, away to safety, where no-one could hurt her.

The blonde hissed again in reply and the big one crouched low.

Carlisle moved swiftly between us, confusion furrowing his brows, glancing from Blondie, to me, to Renesmee, I kept my eyes on her.

Suddenly the doctor's eyebrows shot up, understanding flooding his features as his perspective on the scene, the scratches on my neck, shifted.

"Rose, I would give him the baby if I were you." The smile was spreading across Carlisle's features now, but I barely noticed it. Blondie looked at the doc as if he'd gone mad-"_What?!"_ she shrieked.

"Don't you see? He won't hurt her…he can't…" I didn't listen to the rest of his explanation, entranced as I was my those big brown eyes staring at me from across the room, willing me closer. In several quick strides I was by the little girl, her tiny arms stretched out to meet mine.

The blonde's face was a blur to me as I lifted Renesmee up, cradling her against my chest where she was safe, finally, in my arms.


	2. Okay, This Is Getting A Little Freaky

**A/N: **Um, so next chapter…please review and enjoy!

Yeah, Okay, This Is Getting A Little Freaky

Those beautiful brown eyes…it's funny, I'd always admired them on Bella, but now they looked different, more…perfect. And her hair too, soft bronze ringlets…I'd never really looked at Edward's hair colour before but now…

Okay, that was when it got a little weird for me, I'll admit. I mean, admiring Edward's hair wasn't exactly something I did everyday. But you need to understand, everything just looked _different_ when it came to Renesmee, everything seemed to make sense.

I was interrupted from looking at the baby by another screech from Blondie.

"_What?!"_ She glared daggers in my direction, "Are you telling me that stupid mutt thinks he's found his SOULMATE?"

Ah, Carlisle must've explained to her then…

Carlisle frowned, "Calm down Rosalie, it doesn't work like that…" Now I was sure than the blonde wasn't going to attack me I sat down on the couch, still watching the little girl. She was staring at me with wide comical eyes, as if permanently shocked, well, I guess she _had_ only been born a couple of minutes ago. I chuckled and her podgy little arms stretched up to me, reaching for my face. I bent low so she could press her hand to my cheek-

"_Holy Crow!"_ What was that? The moment she touched my face I saw myself, chuckling, just like I had a few seconds ago. Except the image was weird…then I realised I was seeing myself through _her_ eyes. Carlisle had glanced in my direction at my exclamation, but the blonde was still bitching.

"Er, Carlisle, there is some freaky vampire stuff going down over here!" The doc looked at me confused, but came over and sat by me anyway. Carefully, against all instincts, I lifted the baby up and placed her in his lap, I figured if I could trust any of these leeches with handling babies it would be the doctor.

I looked him in the eyes and said firmly, "_Don't_ drop her." Carlisle shook his head, clearly thinking this order was unnecessary. I looked into Renesmee's eyes, willing her to understand, "Renesmee, show Carlisle what you just showed me."

Renesmee blinked.

And then she lifted her hand up to Carlisle's face, he, too gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked, both anxious and excited.

"She's remembering…you, calling me over a moment ago."

"That's what it is? She's showing me her memories?"

"I think so."

I quickly lifted her out of his arms again and swung her up above me, she blinked again, "Oh! You're so smart Renesmee! I knew you were special, kid!"

Then she smiled.

Smiled at me. An overwhelming sense of satisfaction and happiness washed through me. It was like I was fulfilling my purpose, making her happy was what I was made for, again my heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Did you see that!" I said, really just to myself, "You smiled! You have a beautiful smile you podgy little monster!" I laughed as I pulled her back into my lap, gently ruffling the thick curls on her head.

There was silence in the room.

The three vampires currently remaining were looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

Well, okay, the doc just looked a bit bemused.

"Ugh, if I could throw up now would be the time," the blonde hissed.

"Carlisle, could you please come and assess the situation, it is rather important." The little one, Alice, called quietly from upstairs. "I'll be right there," he muttered in reply.

Then reality came crashing back down: Bella. Bella and her pounding heartbeat that seemed to echo through the house, I knew what that sound meant, she was changing, transforming…into a vampire.

I began to follow Carlisle up the stairs but he stopped me, looking at the baby in my arms with a twisted expression on his face. "Maybe Edward shouldn't see the baby just yet." He glanced over at the blonde, the big guy, Emmett, still at her side.

I weighed up the cons of leaving Renesmee with the leeches with seeing Bella, I guess the last thing Blondie wanted was to hurt the baby…

I sighed, and passed the little girl over to the vampires. "Be careful with her," I warned.

"Shut up, dog," she growled back. But I ignored her, waving goodbye to the little bundle in her arms before ascending the stairs.

"I'll be back soon Renesmee," I whispered.

--

Edward was kneeling on the floor, slumped against the operating table looking lifeless, even for a vampire. I hovered in the doorway watching the scene.

Bella lay completely still, her body was still smothered in blood, the frantic sound of her heart beat filling the room, already I could see the cut along her stomach had healed, and shuddered at the memory.

Alice was standing by Edward, her hand on his shoulder, muttering things in a strangely optimistic tone. "Its fine Edward, she's going to be all right, everything is going to go to plan, I can _see_ Edward, there are no deviations from the path-its crystal clear." The dangerous-looking one, Jasper, hovered in the corner like I did in the doorway, he looked like he was concentrating hard on Edward.

Alice sighed and glanced at him, "Jasper, leave it, I don't think it'll make much difference to him." Ah, so he was trying to mess with Edward's mood.

Edward's head snapped up when Carlisle entered the room and I saw his face for the first time. If it was possible for vampires to look tired, Edward looked exhausted. He stumbled to his feet, yep, stumbled, something vampire's aren't supposed to be able to do, he must really be a wreck.

He clung to Carlisle's jacket like it was a life preserver. "Carlisle, I tried, it was just so quick…" Okay, then it got even weirder.

Carlisle _hugged_ Edward. Pulled him in and hugged him real tight, just like…just like father and son. For a moment I saw Carlisle through Edward's eyes, and he looked like a dad, he looked like a really good dad.

Yes, I did just think that a vampire would make a good dad, but this day isn't exactly normal.

"Shhh, Edward, you did better than any of us could have hoped. Listen to Alice, it is over, Bella will be fine. All you need to do now is wait." Edward nodded into Carlisle's shoulder, the doctor's pale hand resting on his head.

The scene was a little embarrassing for me, so I focused on something else, it was funny, now he wasn't concentrating on Edward, Jasper looked weird, strained, hungry even.

Edward and Carlisle stepped apart, and Edward glanced around the room, "Alice, there's a lot of blood here, would you mind…?" He did not need to finish the question, Jasper sighed, as if both annoyed and embarrassed as Alice took his hand and led him past me, out the room. At that moment Esme appeared with what looked like very strong cleaning materials. Huh, typical Mom, clearing up the mess. Edward stood, watching Bella's still form, clearly he hadn't heard what I was thinking, so I voiced it to Carlisle.

"Uh, doc, don't you have a blanket or something?"

He looked confused, "Why?"

"Well, I'm no expert on vampires, but when Bella wakes up, I reckon she'd be pretty pissed knowing you let everyone see her naked while she was out."

The corner of Carlisle's lips twitched for a moment, and then he nodded. I rolled my eyes, was I really the only person here capable of pulling it together? I looked at Edward, still watching Bella, his clothes were stained with red and his pale stone hands were bloody.

"Hey, Edward, don't you think you should get cleaned up?" He looked at me as of he hadn't known I was there, damn was he being slow. I huffed, "Fine, I'll do it myself." Just like I do everything else round here.

I grabbed hold of Edward's wrist and pulled, he didn't resist, but followed behind me, bewildered, as I quickly opened random doors along the corridor before finding a bathroom that had clearly never been used.

Edward just kind of stood there, watching me run a bowl of water-could he not see what I was trying to do? Had he suddenly gone mentally deaf or something?

"No, I haven't."

_Oh. _

Well then, what the hell was wrong with him? Bella was going to be all pale and vampire-y in a little while and he would get what he'd always wanted, a wife he couldn't accidentally kill at any moment. In fact, he had nothing to worry about.

He shook his head, "You're wrong."

Uh-huh. I found a sponge in one of the cupboards, and some soap (both unused) and pulled his hands towards me, starting to sponge the blood off them, it was like cleaning a rock.

"I thought I was really going to lose her Jacob, I thought it was over…if I ever…" he inhaled a ragged breath and I sure that he would be crying now if his body was capable of producing moisture. I finished scrubbing his hands, not wanting to consider the kind of pain he would have endured if he had really lost Bella. Edward frowned ignoring my morbid thoughts, "Jacob, why is there blood all over your neck?"

_Holy Crap! Seth, Leah! _

How the hell could I have forgotten them? Oh yeah, that's right, Renes-I stopped myself dead, remembering who I was with, instead I concentrated on heading for the door, pausing only to glance back at a suspicious looking Edwards, "Oh yeah, congrats Edward, you're a dad."


	3. Go Ahead, Take a Swing

**A/N:**I am aware that Stephanie Meyer is American but I am English, so I will be spelling everything the English way-So don't worry, they are not spelling mistakes! Please review!

Go Ahead, Take A Swing, It Won't Be The First Time Today

I stormed downstairs, heading as quickly as I could for the door. Except…I paused in the living room, Renesmee was in the crooning blonde's arms and I felt the pull again, wanting to stay here with her, not wanting to leave the house…I shook my head, there was time for that later, now I had to think of my pack.

I lurched out the door, knowing I would not have to move far I stayed in my human form, and, sure enough, the panicked brother and sister were found not a few yards into the forest.

When I turned up, unscathed and clearly un-vampire-attacked, I really thought Leah was going to hit me. Instead she swore so loudly I felt like my ears were being defiled.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" she screeched, not unlike Blondie I might add (although I was dead if she caught me thinking that.) I blinked, having trouble coping with all that concentrated anger directed at me. "Um…what do you mean Leah?" I played dumb.

Clearly dumb was not the way to go.

Leah was shaking from head to toe with rage, "I was sat here," she said through gritted teeth, "Only able to see through Seth's eyes as he tries to stop one of those filthy bloodsuckers attacking you, when somehow you get in the way!"

I shrugged, what was the big deal? "That was a misunderstanding, no harm done."

Again she gave me that look, that _I'm trying really hard not to rip your throat out_ look. With one shaking finger she pointed at Seth, who was sitting on the ground behind her, hugging his knees, looking like he was about to cry.

"Seth, kid, what's wrong?" confused, I sat down next to him and he gave me a weak smile.

"It's stupid really…" he sniffed and I waited, "I'm really sorry I scratched you Jake," he continued. I chuckled, "Is that what this is about? Seriously kid, get a grip, I'm fine!" I showed him my healed neck to emphasise my point.

"Yeah I know, but you don't get it, when you threw yourself in the way and I accidentally attacked you it felt really…bad." I thought back to Seth's panicked reaction in the house, "Bad like how?"

"Like I was, I don't know, ripping a piece out of myself." He ducked his head, embarrassed. Leah gave me a shove,

"See, you idiot, did you ever try attacking Sam before you went all Alpha? Probably not, but if you'd tried, I doubt you'd have had much success. You would have probably been incapacitated by the pain of hurting the head of the pack. That's what Seth felt when he accidentally attacked you, when you got in the way-we can't hurt you Jake, harming our Alpha would feel just like Seth said-like ripping out a part out of ourselves."

I stared at her, I had thought that I had dealt with all the weird wolfy crap my ancestors could throw at me, but becoming Alpha had been like opening the floodgates. Seth sniffed again and I instantly felt a weight of guilt settle upon me. "Ah, man, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I shifted closer to him and he grinned at me,

"It's okay, I'll get over it somehow!" He waggled his eyebrows at me to let me know he was being melodramatic but I still felt bad,

"So where did you go after attacking me?"

Seth winced at that last phrase but answered anyway, "There was too much chaos going on in there, Leah didn't really know what was going on, and after Carlisle looked at you and you went all weird over Bella's baby I thought it would just be easier if I got out of there."

That reminded me, I still had to tell them about Renesmee. Well, Seth looked like he had pretty much guessed what had happened and looked fine with it. I shook my head, honestly, that kid handled weird almost as well as Bella.

Leah, however, was something else. I glanced at her, and her eyes were narrowed.

"What does he mean 'all weird' over that thing?"

"It's not a thing Leah," I couldn't help myself, I just blurted it out angrily, "Her name is Renesmee."

Comprehension was dawning on her face in a combination of shock and rage. "No," she denied, "No, not even _you_ Jacob Black would be so pathetic, so disgusting as to imprint on that, that monster!" Her voice gradually rose to a screech and I lost it then,

"Renesmee is not a monster!" I yelled before exploding outwards, fur and muscle flying out of my skin. Leah did the same and without hesitation I leapt at her.

The force of this carried us out of the forest completely and right into the Cullen's back yard. We bowled over the grass before coming to rest there, where I pinned Leah to the ground with my paw. She snapped at me a bit but made no actual move to harm me.

Seth jogged out of the trees behind us still in human from, "Look, I thought we just established that Leah isn't going to attack her own Alpha, and Jake, I know the whole obsessive protective imprinting thing now applies to you and everything, but Leah _really_ hates vampires, so I think you should let this one go." I growled at Leah but lifted my paw, with a snarl she shoved passed me and loped into the trees, I caught her overtly bitter thoughts as she went:

_I'm getting out of here._

For a moment I wondered why on earth she was taking this so hard, before I heard a vampire come out of the house.

--

I spun around. Considering it had been about ten minutes since I'd last seen him, Edward looked like a new man. He wasn't covered in blood for one thing, he'd changed his clothes and he was _smiling_. Edward still looked tired in a weird vampire way but he certainly wasn't the guy on an emotional edge he had been. Huh, getting over almost killing Bella couldn't have been that hard.

He frowned at my thoughts but didn't comment, instead he said, "I've been sent to find out why two werewolves are brawling in our back yard." I rolled my eyes, and padded up to the porch where he was standing.

_It's just a pack thing. _I was trying so hard not to think about Ren-about the reason for our fight that I must have thought it pretty loud. I think Edward actually winced. Then he looked at me, long, hard, calculating, he knew something was up.

"Something?" he asked,

I huffed through my massive nostrils, ruffling his perfect hair…more than perfect really, I was off admiring again. It really was the most awesome colour…

Edward was staring at me like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was he shocked about? It wasn't like he didn't already _know_ that his hair was pretty and I had just realised that on a girl it would look, well, beautiful.

Edward made a noise like he was choking, but he still couldn't make the connection-to him I was just prattling on about me being attracted to his hair. I knew he would find out sooner or later, it's just that that sooner or later brought with it a whole host of painful activities.

"What is it that my family is refusing to think about around me?" he asked quietly, deadly quiet. "Something that I know involves you. Alice is acting like Christmas has come early and Rosalie seems to think that you deserve to be hurt very badly. What have you done?" The last question came slowly, each word deliberate.

I considered it, trying to touch lightly on my thoughts without him seeing what was going on. I'd break to him gently:

_Okay, so have you met Renesmee yet_?

Let's just pause here and point out it wasn't my fault, okay? I wasn't provoking Edward, I couldn't help it, just thinking her name brought a whole load of emotions to the surface: Protection, fear, joy, love.

Love. Above all love overwhelmed me.

I watched as realisation dawned on his face like the calm before the storm.

It all happened in a few split seconds then.

--

When a leech throws himself at you a whole load of things will shoot through your mind. I won't lie, it's scary, and a lot of those things include wishing you'd said goodbye to your loved ones.

But then the instinct kicks in, the need to bite and rip and fight.

At that point only one thing is on your mind, and it changes every time.

Sometimes its stuff like: I don't stand a chance.

Or: Christ! These bloodsuckers are strong.

Right now the thought in my mind read clearly:

_How many times can a guy get tackled in one day?_


End file.
